User blog:DadofFive/Item Valuation Help request!
I have been working on an Item Valuation system for LDOE. After the Garage and the Gas Station, it seemed that it IS possible to try and put a valuation on the items. Originally, I thought that the best valuation was a sorting valuation. The sorting of items within a container, that is. This is a large time commitment that I have not been able to acomplish. Also, I have noticed that the quantity of things sorts different sometimes. Halloween items sorted smaller quantities before full stacks, while “items that do not disappear” favor the full stacks. Plus, I do not have every item. (Although I have enough Cigarettes and Beer to make a bored Co-ed happy.) Besides, how would you sort Modified weapons and get a valuation of them in the correct order? I suppose I could do a valuation based on the number of times the item is needed for blueprints, builds and whatnot, but that would put pine logs SO much higher than Chopper forks. Considering all this, I started worked on the "crafting" value of the items. However, I have some issues here as well. Example 1: One Pine log can yield one Pine plank with only a passing of 4 minutes. As most of us need to sleep, I didn't log (pun intended) the time as having a value. However, this puts the Pine Log and the Pine plank as equal to each other. We all know that is incorrect. Example 2: Wiring is a very basic and is in 10 Blueprints, the 3 Police Terminal repairs, and the Sector 7 Gateway door. It is very simple to locate as it is in nearly every area. However, the craft value of this item is very high as it takes a copper bar to craft it. So no one is ever going to craft it, unless they just want to prove me wrong. You know who you are. Example 3: The Zip gun is the lowest of all guns, and there are even some who prefer the bow to it. Yet, its craft value is high with 2 steel bars and one oak plank in its needed ingredients. It is so off on the construction value verses actual value, that again I say (unless they want bragging rights) no one should craft it either. However, while making the crating valuation. I discovered that I liked the comparison to pine logs. Something like a gold standard, I suppose. However, I think the true answer is the raiders. They give you 4 levels or lines of valuation as shown in the picture, but the level they want is different each time. Nevertheless, the value they ask for stays constant until you submit it. This can work for us. Oh, yes it can. Does anyone have the patience with the raiders to assist? ' '''Here's what you do: ' 'After your next raid - see what quantity a few different items makes it change to each raider comment. Write it down/Type it up/Leave it in the comments/send both to me. I'll do the math and the compilation. Eventually, we'll get the data to share results with everyone. ' '''The Value system could help with those times that you cannot take it all back and cannot figure out what to take. I think this would be useful to the players and I think it would be awesome if you would be a part of it. Anyone with me?!? Category:Blog posts